


It's a Mall World after all.

by OceanLyric



Series: Life at a glance. [1]
Category: BSB, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alturnate univers, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, slice of life., working in a mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanLyric/pseuds/OceanLyric
Summary: What if our favorite popstars weren't popstars, and instead worked in a mall? What kinds of shananigans would they get up to?





	It's a Mall World after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out mostly as an experiment, but I liked it, so I kept going.

As AJ rings up his last customer before lunch, his eyes flick over to Howie at the sandwich station. His friend is methodical as he places the sliced meat on the bread, then the lettuce, then the cheese and finally a perfect dot of mustard. With a genuine smile, he raps the sandwich up and hands it across.   
“You ready?”  
“I’ve got to wait for…”  
“I’m here, you can go, sorry I’m late!” And Devin’s there, at his shoulder, out of breath and cutting him off as usual. They wait for Eric, the manager, to jog up before walking off. They find the rest already waiting for them, sans Justin. Joey waves them over with his hotdog.  
“Hey.” Is chorused from all sides as AJ takes a seat. Howie gets up and leaves, returning shortly with his own lunch.   
“Don’t you get tired of Sandwiches?” Lance asks curiously.  
“So long as I don’t have to make them, I’m good.” AJ replies around a mouthful.  
“Baby, you’ve got some…” and JC doesn’t finish his sentence, simply leans across the table and licks the mustard off the corner of AJ’s mouth. Before he can pull away, AJ tilts his head and they kiss properly.  
“Oh, get a room, why don’t you?” Brian groans, but it’s good-natured.  
”Hey, sorry I’m late, Britney took forever.” And suddenly Justin’s there, clutching a fast food bag. Before he can sit, Nick’s up and walking around the table towards him. He removes the bag from Justin’s hand and they embrace for a long moment. When they pull apart, they kiss softly before Nick pulls Justin’s chair out for him and returns to his seat.   
“How’s the day been?” Kevin asks.  
“Kids today, I swear, they have no concept of what good music is.” Chris complains.  
“You say that every year.” Joey chuckles.  
“And every year, it’s true.” Chris retorts, sticking his tongue out.  
“And you call me immature?” Justin chuckles.  
“You are.” Everyone but Nick choruses. Justin pouts, but no one pays any attention.  
“So, what are we doing later?” Lance wants to know.  
“Sleeping.” Kevin groans.  
“What’s the matter, pops?” Chris smirks. Kevin glares.  
“We’re the same age, numb nuts!”  
“Now boys, if you can’t say anything nice…” Justin says with mock reproach.   
“Pipe down, infant.” Chris and Kevin reply in unison.  
“Seriously, what are we doing later?” Lance asks again, rolling his eyes. All eyes turn to Chris.  
“Why me?”  
“Kevin’s out. You’re the second in command, duh.” Nick points out logically. Chris rolls his eyes.  
“Movie?” he suggests.  
“Try again.” AJ says, shuttering at the memory of what happened the last time they all tried to pick a movie.  
“Club?” Chris suggests.  
“It’s Tuesday, nothing good’s open and we all have work.” Brian sighs.  
“I guess that means drinking’s out.” Chris says sadly.  
“Afraid so, cat.” JC shakes his head.  
“Bowling?” this is pondered for a moment and slow nods are given.  
“Wait. If Kevin’s out, we’re an odd number.” Lance says, quickly doing the math.   
“See, baby? Even Lance wants you to come.” Joey nudges Kevin and tries to give him the puppy eyes.  
“You’re face will get stuck like that if you’re not careful.” Kevin smiles. Joey pouts. Kevin kisses him.  
“Fine, I’ll come, but I promise nothing else.” He says with a sigh. Then he glances at his watch, prompting everyone to do the same.  
“Well, that’s me.” And Chris stands to leave. Howie stands too and they kiss before Chris walks back towards “Eighth note” the music store.  
“I’ve gotta go too.” And Justin stands. Nick Stands as well.  
“I’ll walk you.” Holding hands, they walk in the direction of “Dip it” the ice cream parlour.  
“We’ve got to go too, Dude.” Howie says.  
“You go, I’ll catch up.” And AJ pulls JC along in the opposite direction towards “the Art of the matter”. Lance and Brian share a kiss before going their separate ways; Lance over to “Electric city” and Brian to “Better Latte than never”.  
Kevin and Joey sit talking for a few more moments before standing as well. They Kiss gently and Joey walks Kevin to the multiplex before jogging quickly back to “Hotdog Hut” where that new trainee, the More girl, Alice? Alegra? Something like that, is glaring at him.  
“You’re late, Fat one.” She says, tapping her foot impatiently. Joey glances at his watch, ignoring her mispronunciation. After she did it the third time, he stopped correcting her.  
“By thirty seconds, relax.” And he rolls his eyes. She turns up her nose and walks off in a huff. Joey puts her out of his mind and gets back to work. He’s all but forgotten about the incident when Christina, his manager, comes over while there’s a lull.  
“Alecia has something to say to you.” And she nudges the blond with the pink streaks forward. For a moment, Alecia just stares at him, then she mutters, almost to herself.  
“Sorry, Joey, it was rude of me to snap at you.” She’s making eye contact, so Joey’s pretty sure on some level she means it, at least. He shrugs.  
“Nah, it’s cool.” With stiff nods, they walk off and Joey turns back just in time to see Justin’s co-worker, Britney, and a slender guy with sandy blond hair and a uniform that’s a bit too tight in the shoulders walking up.  
“HeyJoe, this is Rich, he’s new security. Rich, this is Joey, he’s Justin’s friend.” They exchange polite nods.  
“So, Britney, what can I get you?” she places her order and he busies himself getting it. Then he turns to the guy.  
“Anything?” the guy shakes his head and Joey rings up her order. Before she leaves, Joey notices Alecia glance over at Britney and look away. A few seconds later, Britney discretely returns the look. Joey files it away for later.  
Lance gets off work first. He almost always gets off work first. He walks over in his street clothes and waits for Joey to finish up. While he’s waiting, Alecia keeps staring at him. Joey finishes with his customer and signals that he’ll be right back. He changes quickly and he and Lance go bother Brian. Brian’s face lights up instantly as he sees them coming and he even gives the customer an extra shot of vanilla for free. The sweet old lady smiles at him as he hands back her change. He signals to Trevor and rushes off. He changes even quicker than Joey and in a flash the three of them are off to bug Nick. Nick works at “a picture’s worth”. They watch as he photographs a few families who seem to be particularly impressed with his technique. Nick blushes under their complements. As the last couple walks out, Brian calls after them.  
“Tell your friends!” Nick glares half-heartedly at him before going to change. They wave to Dan before leaving. Next stop is “Eighth note” where they observe Chris patiently try to explain to some young punk skater wannabe girl the difference between Iron maiden and Our lady piece. It’s obvious the girl doesn’t get it and she ends up leaving with the newest prefab pop album, Chris shaking his head all the while.  
“Kids…” he sighs before yelling to Jacob that he’s “Out of this hellhole.” Jacob nods and waves him out with an amused,  
“Go, you’re scaring the patrons, anyway.” Chris gives a manic smile before walking over to join his friends. Then they’re in “The Art of the matter” where Chris doesn’t hesitate in going over to a small group of kids who are making bracelets with beads and wire. He claims he’s “Helping” them, but in reality he’s making a bracelet that’s a mix of gold silver black and white beads, with a single pink one in the middle and mixing everything else up in the process. When he finishes, he goes over to a girl who’s making a bracelet all by herself and slips it on her. She looks up and smiles at him.  
“Hey, Thanks, mister.” He gives her a hug and introduces himself as Chris. She shyly hugs him back and says.  
“My Name’s Molly, nice to meet you.” His smile grows as he tells her that he has a sister with the same name. By then JC signals that he’s ready and Chris says he has to go. He does this all the time. No matter what project JC has the kids work on, Chris always comes in and makes one of his own, giving it to any kid who looks like they’re being excluded.  
Once Chris has bounded over, they make their way to “Slice this” to get Howie and AJ who are waiting for them. As they make their way over to the Multiplex, Chris excitedly rambles about the new friend he’s made. Howie only smiles indulgently at him, and twines their fingers together. Kevin is also waiting for them when they arrive. Joey kisses him while the rest wave at Ashley, Kevin’s co-worker. Last stop is “Dip it” where Justin is topping a Sunday with a cherry. He smiles warmly at the girl and she practically drops the treat before pulling herself together enough to hand over the money. He hands over the change and walks in back. While their waiting, Britney comes over.  
“So, you and Alecia, huh?” Joey smiles. Britney blushes, a little.  
“She doesn’t even know I exist,Joe!” Her tone is almost a wine, all teen angst at the injustice of not being noticed by her crush.  
“What are you talking about? She totally gave you the eye. Fear not, there’s still hope, young one.” Joey pats her head. Then Justin’s back, hugging Nick for a moment before they clasp hands. Britney manages a small smile.   
“What was that about?” Nick is curious, once they’re out of earshot.  
“Alecia and Britney were exchanging interested looks. It was totally cute.” Joey explains, still smiling. Kevin grabs his hand with a grin as they walk onto the street. Justin nods thoughtfully. Finally he says.  
“They’d be cute together.” decisively.  
“Well, J, they’ll be glad to know they’ve got your blessing.” AJ chuckles. Justin flips him off with a smile. They all pile into Kevin’s ancient family van.  
“We gonna eat there?” he asks once they’re all in and he’s pulled out into traffic.  
“We might as well, economy of time, and all that.” Brian suggests from the back where he’s stuck between Joey and Lance. They blink, then stare blankly at him.  
“What?” he’s defensive.  
“Lance, translation, please?” Howie asks, sweetly. Lance chuckles and kisses Brian before explaining.  
“He means if we eat there, we won’t all waste time arguing about what to eat somewhere else and it’ll be cheaper.” Brian rolls his eyes.  
“That’s what I said.” Joey pats his shoulder.  
“Of course it is…” Brian glares until Lance kisses him again.  
“No necking in my van!” Kevin shouts, but he’s ignored as the rest of them start kissing, complete with exaggerated noises.  
“Necking? How long ago did you leave the farm, sweetie?” Joey asks. Kevin doesn’t reply, simply slams on the brakes. They’re all jerked apart and shout at him.  
“What did I say? What did I say!” and he doesn’t even need to turn to know they’re all rolling their eyes at him. The rest of the drive is without incident. They get to the bowling alley, rent shoes and snag a couple tables after finding food. JC takes a bite of his burger, not noticing as some ketchup trickles down his wrist. Without missing a beat, AJ grabs the arm and swipes his tongue over the offending condiment. Chris rolls his eyes and mumbles something unflattering. Howie kisses him and he grins broadly. Once they’ve eaten, they make their way to their allotted alley and begin to separate into two teams. In the end, it’s Nick, Lance, Joey, AJ and Howie against Kevin, Justin, Brian, JC and Chris. Halfway through the game, when Nick insists they’re up by 20, the scoring computer craps out and Lance is elected to go get help. He returns and informs them that someone should be there shortly.  
“Bree, don’t look now, but Drew’s coming this way.” Nick half-gasps, half-whispers and of course, Brian whips his head around, his face freezing in shock as Drew comes closer.  
“I told you not to look!” Nick hisses with a glare, but Brian doesn’t hear, as his knees go week. Suddenly, Lance is there, his hand warm and solid on Brian’s back.  
“It’s a small town, you’ll have to face him at some point, babe.” Lance says, with deceptive calm. Brian doesn’t dare turn around, he’s afraid of the emotions he’ll see in those expressive green eyes. Drew finally reaches them, glances at Brian and then busies himself with fixing the computer. Once he’s done, Brian’s powers of speech seem to have returned.  
“Hey Drew, it’s been a while.” He says softly. Drew nods, but doesn’t speak. As he makes to walk away, a brunette walks over and flings himself bodily on Drew. Drew is shocked for a moment, glancing down at the figure. He spots the tears on the other guys face and is instantly concerned, holding and rocking him until the sobbing subsides. Then gently, he tips the face up.  
“Jeff? What happened, love?” Jeff can barely get the words out, and when he does, his voice is thick with emotion.  
“Well, it looks like I’m going to be a father, Drew.” Lance scrambles one-handed for a chair, and manages to slide it behind Drew just in time for the other boy to fall backwards, his arms still wrapped around Jeff. Everyone is quiet, not looking at anyone else. Then Brian moves away from Lance’s warmth, ignoring his friends curious looks. When he returns, he hands Drew and Jeff a glass of water each. Jeff looks up.  
“Thanks.” All the emotion is gone from him and his eyes look haunted. Drew doesn’t even speak, simply takes the glass and downs it in one go. Brian takes the empty glass and walks away, returning with another. Drew drinks that one too and stands, pulling Jeff with him. They begin walking away, but Drew pauses and turns back.  
“Thanks, Brian, it was good to see you.” And he’s gone. After that, they decide to call it a night. By the time Kevin pulls up In front of their apartment building, JC’s fallen asleep, sprawled across the back, limbs flung across Nick AJ and Joey. Brian goes ahead to unlock the door and AJ gets Nick to help hall him inside. JC might be flexible, but once he’s asleep, he’s pretty much dead weight. Once inside, AJ manages to wake him long enough for him to change into a t-shirt and boxers and brush his teeth before they both fall into bed, wrapping around one another almost absently.   
The next day starts out normal enough and it isn’t until Brian returns to work after lunch that things take a turn for the strange. He is just handing an older gentleman his change when he spots a familiar face waiting off to the side of the line. Once there is a lull, Brian signals that he’s going to take his brake, waiting for Trevor to take his place before walking over.  
“Jeff?” Brian is curious, but wary. Jeff smiles nervously, as he tries to lean casually against the wall. It just looks awkward.  
“Hey, Brian.” He nods.  
“What are you doing here?” Brian doesn’t mean it to come out sounding as accusatory as it does, but he can’t help it.   
He and Jeff had been on the high school basketball team together, until Brian left at the start of junior year due to his heart condition. He hadn’t seen either Drew or Jeff in three years, and last he’d heard, Drew had gone out of state to college on a football scholarship while Jeff was doing some kind of acting thing a few towns over at some big shot academy. Last night had been a shock to the system, to say the least.  
“I totally deserve that. Look, can we go somewhere and talk?” Brian shrugs and leads the way over to some free benches by the fountain. They sit silently for a while, Brian staring at the muddy water and Jeff contemplating his bitten down fingernails. Finally, Jeff speaks.  
“I know things ended on bad terms with Drew, I was just wondering…” and he hesitates. Brian nods for him to continue.  
“How did it end? He won’t talk about it and I really feel I should know as it’s probably shaped him in some way.” Brian says nothing for a long moment, trying to choose his words carefully.  
“Well, first of all, we were supposed to be a casual, no strings attached thing. It worked out fine for a while, but then I met Lance. I told Drew after Lance and I had dated a couple times because I could sense something developing between us. That’s when Drew told me…he told me he loved me, I told him I didn’t love him and I didn’t want to hurt him, so we ended it. I know he was really torn up about it and he said he needed time. I figured it would take some time, but he’d come around and we could go back to the way things were before…back when we were friends. But that never happened because next thing I hear, he’s going out of state. Last night was the first time I’ve seen him since we ended it. The only reason I knew he was even gone was because my cousin ran into his brother at a party and casually asked how Drew was doing.” Brian takes a moment to breathe deeply before turning to face Jeff. His eyes are wide, but understanding.  
“Thank you.” And he is up and disappearing into the small crowd of mall-walkers. Brian takes another few minutes to pull himself together.  
“What was that about?” Trevor is curious when he returns.  
“I don’t think I know.” Brian shrugs honestly.   
Joey is a firm believer in karma and tries his best to project positive vibes into the universe whenever possible. When he walks back to work and finds a post it note stuck to his station wishing Alecia a happy birthday, he gets an Idea. He calls her over, Signals to Christina that they’re going on brake and walks off with her.  
“Where are we going, Joey?” he pauses for a moment, taking in the fact that she just used his first name.  
“It’s a surprise.” And he continues tugging her along. Once she realizes where he’s going, she pauses and looks questioningly up at him.  
“What? Why? How?” he chuckles.  
“All very good questions. I guess the simplest answer is that everyone deserves to be happy and if I can help, I will. I saw an opportunity and went for it.” he shrugs, all broad shoulders and smiling eyes. She grins.  
“You’re not so bad, Fat one.” She smirks and they continue walking. Britney grins when she sees them.  
“Hey, it’s her birthday, can we do something?” Joey asks. Britney smiles.  
“I think we can. What’ll it be?” she smiles at Alecia who seems to freeze for a moment. Joey taps her and she regains her composure. Britney hands over her order with a slip of paper. Alecia glances at it first and smiling, stuffs it into her pocket before taking a long lick of the strawberry ice cream cone. Britney’s eyes are practically undressing the other girl and Joey wonders if they remember he’s even there. Alecia finishes her ice cream while they walk back to work. When it’s near the end of his shift, Alecia offers to cover so he can cut out early. He smiles, thanks her and sends up a silent prayer in thanks to whoever controls Karma as he makes his way over to the multiplex. Kevin smiles and finishes up quickly when he spots Joey. The two of them go collect Brian who is just leaving, a troubled look still about his eyes.  
“Bree? What’s up, Cuz?” Kevin is instantly concerned. Brian is quiet. Kevin shrugs as they make their way to get Lance. Brian will talk when he’s ready. Lance is also concerned. He knows at a glance that all is not well. That’s one of the things that attracted Brian to him in the first place, his ability to read people. Lance doesn’t ask what’s wrong, though, simply grabs Brian’s hand as they make their way to get Chris. Joey notes absently that the same girl is there again. When she leaves, Joey notices that she doesn’t have anything, but she’s smiling happily while Chris shakes his head at her retreating form.  
“I think you’ve got an admirer, spaz.” Joey chuckles. Chris rolls his eyes before racing off to change. They get to “The Art of it” and Chris makes a beeline for the kids who are working on seashell necklaces today. He looks around quickly, spots the same little girl from the day before and makes his way over. She grins big and broad when she spots him. They start talking and Chris begins making a necklace with her. In the end, he’s made two. He gives her one, she hands over the one she made and he proudly puts it on, taking the second with him. He walks over when JC signals that he’s ready and grinning, puts the Necklace on Brian. Brian looks up and manages a small smile. Most people think Chris isn’t observant, but he is. Next are Howie and AJ. Howie looks at the necklace Brian is wearing, shoots a look at Chris, and shrugs. Nick is next, and last is Justin. While Justin is changing, Britney strolls over.  
“Thanks, Joey.” Joey looks blank.  
“For what? I didn’t do anything. It was her birthday and I figured she could use some ice cream. If anything, I should thank you, you’re the one who slipped her your number, after all. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that happy. She even offered to cover so I could leave early.” He breaks into a happy grin and flashes the thumbs up. She returns his grin before walking off to deal with a customer. Justin is back by then. Nick smiles at him.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey, Sugar.” And Justin kisses him lightly as they all make their way to Kevin’s van. Once they’re settled in, Kevin pulls away.  
“Wait, where we going?” Brian asks, speaking for the first time since they’ve all got off work.  
“Home. I’m ordering Pizza. You look like you need a night in.” Kevin replies, not looking up from the road. Brian is silent until they’re all crammed into Kevin and Joey’s apartment, as it’s the biggest, pizza and soda on the table before them. He eats for a bit, then pushes his plate away and clears his throat. Once everyone’s eyes are on him, he takes a deep breath before beginning.  
“Jeff came to see me at work today.” Lance’s mouth tightens almost imperceptibly. Without looking over, Brian takes his hand and continues.  
“He wanted to know how things ended with Drew. He figured it probably had an impact on the person Drew is now, so I told him. He thanked me and left. It was weird, I don’t know what to make of it. I mean he probably had a right to know, but I mean, I wonder why Drew wouldn’t talk about it? That’s what he said, anyway. That he asked and Drew wouldn’t say. He wouldn’t lie, would he?” and now Brian looks uncertain. Lance squeezes the hand he’s holding.  
“It’s no longer in your hands, Bree.” JC shrugs.  
“He’s right. You did what you thought was right and now the ball’s in Drew’s court.” AJ nods in agreement. Brian sighs, shrugs, and reaches for his pizza. He figures all that can be done, has, and there is no use worrying anymore. At least, not until the next time Drew or Jeff wants to talk to him.  
Lance looks up the next day, just after he starts his shift and frowns because Drew is standing casually off to the side of his counter, watching him. Lance ignores him for as long as he can. As he goes off for lunch, he notices Drew hasn’t moved, so he switches course and stalks over.  
“What?” his voice is even, neutral. His eyes are blazing, however, green fire scorching the other man. Drew manages to move off the wall gracefully, but still look nervous.   
“Chill, I’m just here to talk.” His voice is meant to sound soothing Lance knows, but it only increases his ire.  
“I don’t think we have anything to talk about.” His voice has become even calmer and he makes to walk away. Drew sees his chance slipping away and blurts his words out in a rush.  
“Jeff told me he went to see Brian and what Brian said. I want to know if it’s true.” Lance pauses slowly and turns, his eyes losing some of their heat.  
“Why are you asking me?”  
“I figured Brian wouldn’t want to see me.”  
“And I do?” Drew shrugs, looking away.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Did Brian really tell Jeff he didn’t know I was in love with him?”  
“He didn’t.” Lance’s voice is flat now, bored, almost. Drew nods.  
“Why didn’t you tell Jeff what happened yourself?” Lance is curious, despite himself. Drew looks confused.  
“Brian said Jeff said you wouldn’t say what happened when he asked.”  
“I was still hurting, didn’t want to think about it.” This answer satisfies Lance.  
“Can I go now?” now he’s impatient.  
“Sure. Sorry.” And Drew walks quickly away. Lance shakes his head before turning towards the food court. Brian’s smile when he sees Lance coming is brilliant.  
“Hey…” Lance’s greeting is quiet and Brian is instantly alert, knowing something is up.  
“What happened?”  
“Drew came to see me.” Brian is tense now.  
“What did he want?”  
“Wanted to know if what Jeff said you said is true.” Brian relaxes slightly.  
“And you said?” he prompts when Lance doesn’t elaborate.  
“I said yes, asked him why he didn’t tell Jeff what happened himself.”  
“And?”  
“He said he was still hurting and didn’t want to talk about it.” Lance shrugs. Brian nods, he figured it was something like that. By now Justin and Nick have joined them and they can see Joey and Kevin walking over. A few minutes later, AJ, Howie, JC, and Chris all arrive together.  
“Any new developments on the Britney front?” Nick is curious as he takes a bite of pizza. Joey grins.  
“She came over to get Alecia for lunch, it was sweet. Reminded me of when Kevin and I started dating.” Kevin looks up.  
“I never got you at work for lunch.” He points out.  
“I know.” Joey smiles.  
“I think he’s trying to tell you something, train.” AJ chuckles.   
“You think?” Chris looks curious. AJ throws a French fry at him. Chris makes to throw a pickle at him, but a shadow falls over the table as he lifts his hand. Joey looks up to meet Rich’s eyes. He manages a weak smile.  
“Guys, this is Rich. He’s new security.” Joey quickly introduces and watches out of the corner of his eye as Chris drops the pickle back onto his tray. Rich’s eyes linger on Kevin for a moment too long and just as Joey is about to say something, Kevin reaches over and twines their fingers together, discretely. Rich’s eyes follow his hand and he looks away, blushing a little. After a few more minutes of forced small talk, he turns and walks away.  
“Sketchy guy.” JC says offhandedly.  
“Nah, he’s fine, Britney knows him.” Joey says, but it sounds less casual than he wants.  
“Scoop, you’re quiet, what happened?” Howie asks suddenly. Lance freezes as all eyes turn to him.  
“Drew came to see me at work. It’s fine, though.” His voice is neutral, his eyes blank. Brian reaches over and rubs his back softly. Lance relaxes almost instantly.  
“I wonder who the girl is?” Justin ponders aloud.  
“What girl, baby?” Nick looks confused.  
“The one Jeff knocked up.”  
“If he’s with Drew, how’d he manage that, anyways?” AJ joins in Justin’s curiosity.  
“Well, I hear bisexuality is a thing.” Joey points out with a chuckle.  
“We’ll probably never know.” Chris sighs dramatically.  
“It’s not even our place.” Howie points out.  
“Oh, like you don’t want to know?” JC looks shocked.  
“He never said that.” Kevin grins.  
“I’ve got work.” And Brian is up, pulling Lance along with him. Lance manages a wave before he’s pulled out of sight.  
“God, they are too cute.” Nick smiles.  
“I know, right?” Joey smiles in return.  
“If he’s got work, so do the rest of us.” Howie points out. Grumbling, they leave the table.   
Chris frowns as he enters “Eighth note” to find that girl, Avril, he remembers, already waiting for him. She’s been doing that a lot lately, for almost a full three weeks, just coming in, watching him, barely talking.  
“Look, kid, are you stalking me?” she smiles innocently and he notices her overbite.  
“Why would I?” her voice is even sweeter and he can’t be mad at her and hates himself a little for his weakness.  
“Well, you’re in here all the time and you hardly buy anything.” He points out logically.  
“I like it here.” She says stubbornly, her chin jutting out. Chris rolls his eyes and walks off muttering about weird kids. The next time he looks up, she’s still watching him. Just then, Howie strolls in and Chris pauses to check the time before beaming and vaulting the counter in his haste to grab his boyfriend. Howie grins as Chris berries his face against his shoulder, breathing deep for a long moment. When he pulls away, he tilts his head up and they kiss gently. Chris turns to signal to Jacob that he’s leaving. Instead, he catches sight of Avril, looking somewhere between sad and embarrassed and his gut gives a twinge.  
“I’ll be back.” And he leaves Howie looking a little confused to walk over to Avril who’s already grabbing her blue helmet and schoolbag, charging towards the door. Once she gets there, she jumps on the skateboard Chris barely noticed and prepares to push off. He reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns to stare at him.  
“What?” Chris is surprised to hear how controlled her voice sounds.  
“I…” and he falters after that because he has no idea how to deal with weird teenage girl crushes.  
“You’re sorry? You barely knew I existed. It’s my own fault, really. I should have known. You are entirely too cute to be straight…” She sighs a little self-deprecatingly and makes to leave again.  
“Come back tomorrow?” Chris calls after her. She nods slightly, barely a movement at all.  
“And that was about?” Howie is behind him now, and Chris leans back into him tiredly. Howie wraps his arms around Chris’s waste, resting his head on Chris’s shoulder.  
“I couldn’t really explain it if I tried.” After a moment, Chris pulls away and races off to get changed. They go get JC next and Chris smiles when he sees they’re decorating hats and visors today. He picks out a black one, grabs a seat between Molly and a boy he’s seen there before, Nate, and begins to decorate it. When he’s finished, he gets up and races out.  
“Where you going?” JC asks.  
“Back to work, I’ll meet you at the van!” and he’s dodging elderly folk and baby strollers in his hurry to get back before Jacob closes up. He gets there just in time to dive in, stick the visor in his locker and get out as Jacob turns the sign from “Open” to “Closed”.  
“What you doing back here?” Jacob gives him a curious look.  
“Had to drop something off.” And Chris is gone again, racing for the front doors. He meets Joey, Justin and Kevin coming out. They walk together to the van where Nick and Brian have joined Howie and JC.  
“Where’s AJ?” Justin asks, after Kissing Nick.  
“Working late.” Howie and JC explain in unison.  
“He said he’d call when he’s done.” JC adds.  
“And Lance?” Chris looks expectantly at Brian. Before he can form a reply, Lance is jogging up, sliding to a stop, barely out of breath.  
“Show off.” Brian mutters. Lance grins and kisses him.  
“Where we off to, fellas?” Joey asks once they’re all in the van.  
“Home? Nothing’s doing with an odd number.” Nick suggests. Kevin nods and pulls into traffic when there’s no opposition.  
“Why’d you go back to work?” Howie is curious.  
“Trying to write a wrong.” Chris shrugs. Joey stares.  
“Huh?” he finally asks, eloquently. Chris sighs.  
“You know that girl who’s been hanging around, Avril?” Joey nods slowly.  
“I think you were right. She had a thing for me, but Howie came to work and well, she knows I’m not her type anymore.” Chris uses air quotes around “her type” and Joey’s eyes brighten with understanding.  
“It was a peace offering?” JC surmises. Chris nods.  
“You’re really sweet, you know that?” Brian says from the front. Chris grins.  
“Bree, I had no idea.” Brian flips him off with a smile. AJ meets up with them while they’re in the middle of “From Justin to Kelly”, Lance’s pick for their impromptu movie night. He flicks a look at the screen and rolls his eyes.  
“Shut up, you know you love it, Bone.” Justin smirks. AJ sighs and plops down on the floor by JC’s feet. JC runs his fingers threw AJ’s hair absently, his eyes fixed on the screen.   
Chris is only half-surprised to find Avril there the next day after lunch. He smiles and races to his locker, returning with his hands behind his back. She watches him silently.  
“I’ve got something for you.” He’s suddenly a little nervous. How will she take it? What if she doesn’t like it? He shrugs again and produces the visor, holding it out to her. There’s not much he can do now. She takes in the single purple rose with the thorn encircled by blue flames and grins slowly.  
“Sweet, thanks!” and her smile is all sunshine and pink lace once again. He smiles for real now and turns to help the next customer who is obviously a bottled blond. The guy looks kind of familiar, but Chris can’t place him.  
“Hey Chris!” Chris looks down at the small voice and grins at Nate, standing beside the blond guy.  
“Nate, what’s up, buddy? Who’s your friend?”  
“This is my big brother Marshal. Marshal, this is Chris, he hangs out with me at JC’s store sometimes. I saw you in here and wanted to say hi.” The boy’s words come out in an excited rush and when he grins, the gap in his front teeth is prominently on display. Chris grins in return.  
“Hey, nice to meet you, Marshal.” They shake hands, but Marshal isn’t looking at him. Chris follows his gaze and his smile grows. Marshal and Avril have locked eyes and seem frozen. It’s like something out of a movie, Chris muses. Then, figuring he’d better do something, he clears his throat.  
“So, you looking for anything in particular?” there’s a few seconds delay, but finally, Marshal turns his head and regards him. He shrugs and looks around. Then he walks over to a rack that’s behind Avril. It’s obvious he’s not actually looking at the disks, just flipping idly threw them, but then he pulls one out, does a double take and turns to Chris, holding it out with a wide smile.  
“I’ve been looking everywhere for this!” Chris Takes the album and ringing it up, glances at the cover. He hands it back with Marshal’s change, his grin just as wide.  
“You’ll love it, it’s their best studio work yet.” And suddenly Avril’s a little closer, craning her neck to look at the album. Chris watches as Marshal notices her and holds it up for her to see. She blinks twice before turning to give him a blank look. “It’s shredder.” He is incredulous. Her blank look doesn’t change. Then Jacob is there, gesturing that he should leave early. Chris shrugs and Races to change. When he comes back, they’re still there, Marshal patiently explaining the wonder that is pink Floyd, Nate quietly watching them.  
“Hey, Nate, where’s your mom?” Chris asks.  
“She’s supposed to meet me at JC’s.” he says.  
“Come on, I’ll take you, I’m headed there anyway. Hey Marshal? I’m taking Nate to the art store, ok?” Marshal turns and regards him carefully, for a long moment. Then he links arms with Avril and follows Chris out, still trying to explain to the girl. She is hanging on his every word. JC is ready when Chris arrives, and Nate spots his mother almost instantly.  
“Bye Chris!” and he’s zipping through the aisles to reach his mother’s side, no doubt to inform her of his brother’s new girlfriend. Chris smiles after him.  
“Hey Chris? Thanks.” Avril is by his shoulder now, talking quietly. He tilts his head.  
“Sure?” he’s confused, he’s not sure what he actually did, except attempt to buy her forgiveness. Then she’s talking to Marshal again. Before they can leave, AJ and Howie arrive.  
“Marshal, you’re back!” AJ comes in and claps him on the back. Marshal looks up and grins.  
“Hey, Bone.” And suddenly, Chris can place him. He’s the one who went on vacation that Howie’s been replacing. He nods to himself before grinning at Howie.  
“What?”  
“He’s back.” Chris says, nodding over at Marshal. Howie grins back.  
“And he’s back early, too.” Howie winks and Chris’s blood runs electric threw his vanes suddenly. Howie’s smile is predatory, he’s seen the darkness that shrouds Chris’s eyes before he has a chance to compose himself again. Howie always sees what he does to Chris. Chris looks away and pulls himself together before looking back at his boyfriend. When he does, the other man is looking perfectly unruffled. Even after being together for eight years, Chris still marvels at Howie’s ability to turn him on with a single look.  
“Yo, lovestruck, let’s go.” JC nudges Chris gently and he blinks. When had he begun staring?   
When they enter the mall, Nick, Joey, Kevin and Lance join them and as they reach the van, Justin and Brian are waiting.  
“Where we headed?” Kevin asks. Lance looks around from the middle seat beside Brian.  
“I’d say home, AJ’s wiped and Nick, Brian and Chris are headed there.” He suggests.  
“How old are we? It’s a Friday night and we’re going home after work.” Joey sighs from up front.  
“You’re still younger than Chris, sweetie.” Kevin comforts.  
“I heard that.” Chris mumbles from the back where his head is resting on Howie’s shoulder. Howie chuckles softly and strokes his face gently.  
“Sleep, dearheart.” His words are soft, soothing, and Chris follows their instruction. When Nick opens his eyes again, Justin is pulling him along towards their apartment. He stumbles in and flops onto the couch in a graceless heap. Justin Slips down beside him, fluid as ever, pulling the blanket off the back and covering them both.  
“Night.” Nick mumbles. Justin presses a soft kiss to his temple and Nick is asleep. When he wakes again, it’s to the sent of coffee and toast. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and stands, stretching. When he comes out of the bathroom, he’s looking more awake. He slides into a chair and Justin puts the coffee and toast down in front of him with a smile that is like warm sunshine.  
“Morning, Honey.” Nick takes a sip of his coffee and then they kiss. It’s almost always like this, who ever is awake first makes breakfast. Nick is still amazed about how domestic it all is.  
“Morning, baby.” Sometimes Nick has to take a step back and wonder how he got so lucky. Little does he know, but Justin wonders the exact same thing.   
The trouble starts as soon as he gets to work. First, one of the printer’s brakes down and Lance is busy, so they send Brad, his creepy co-worker who is always giving Nick the eye. Things just go downhill from there. To top it all off, Justin has to work through lunch. By the end of the day, Dan is beyond happy to be rid of him and frankly, Nick doesn’t blame him. When he gets to the van, he grabs Justin who is right in the middle of saying something to Brian and just holds him close, breathing him in. He always does this to ground himself when things haven’t gone well. At first Justin used to stiffen, but now they’ve become used to one another. Now, Justin simply relaxes against him, easing the tension instantly. After a moment, Nick lets go, gives Brian an apologetic smile and makes to move off in the direction of Chris. Before he can move away, Justin pulls him back and they hug properly, Justin brushing their lips together softly in greeting.  
“Better?” he whispers. Nick smiles against his lips. Justin releases him and he walks over to Chris.  
“What’s up, Junior?” Chris is grinning. Nick grins and puts him in a headlock.  
“Whoever invented working on Saturdays should be stoned, or forced to listen to Yoko Ono, at the very least.” He says, as he releases the shorter man.  
“I hear that.” Howie agrees.  
“This from the guy who owns his own business and comes to work on the weekend for something to do.” Chris mutters. Howie kisses him. Nick watches them curiously. They’re the longest lasting relationship within the collective, and Nick doesn’t think he’s ever seen them fight. Fleetingly, he wonders how that’s even possible.  
“Take a picture.” JC chuckles. Nick blinks, where did he come from? And suddenly, everyone else is there and their piling into the van.  
“So, Spaz, I hear you’re a matchmaker now?” Kevin comments as he pulls into traffic. Since its Saturday, they’re going to a club, as they always do.  
“It was totally an accident, but they’re cute together and she doesn’t seem to be mad at me anymore.” Chris chuckles from behind him.  
“What club we hitting tonight, guys?” Nick asks.  
“You still want to go?” Justin is surprised.  
“Don’t you?” Nick is equally surprised. It’s because of Justin that they started Saturday night clubbing in the first place. Justin shrugs.  
“I just thought since you had such a crap day…” he begins. Nick kisses him, cutting him off.  
“You’re too good for me, you know that?” he whispers. Justin blushes and Nick is still awestruck each time it happens because of something he said.  
“Yo, you two coming or not?” Chris is only sounding annoyed. He hates clubbing.  
“Not.” They reply in unison before kissing again.  
“Well, if they’re not going, then I’m not going and if I’m not going, Howie’s not going.” Pausing, Chris turns to his boyfriend.  
“You’re not going, right?” Howie only laughs softly.  
“OK, anyone else out?” Joey asks. No one else says anything. Nick, Justin, Howie and Chris all get out at the apartment and wait until the van has disappeared around the corner before walking inside.  
Taking a long look at AJ the next day as he walks towards “Clothing Optional”, the clothing store he and his brother run, Howie is glad he didn’t go out last night. AJ looks like he’s battling one hell of a hangover and Howie knows how awful a hung over AJ can be. Today won’t be pretty for Marshal, he can feel it. When he walks into work, Tony, the assistant manager, smiles at him and signals that he’s going on brake. He’s really a sweet guy, even if his taste in men, mainly Chris, leaves something to be desired. Howie slips into the back office, thankfully. That new salesgirl, Mandy, gives him the creeps and he’s not really sure why. He looks down at his desk and frowns at the paperwork neatly piled there. With a deep sigh, he gets to work. Howie is grateful the next time he looks up at the clock to see that it’s almost lunchtime. He signs a few more sheets before pushing the stack away. It is only then he notices there is less than half of the original pile. He gives a satisfied smile before standing and stretching. Heading out of the store, he waves at Tony who nods in reply. Howie is only slightly surprised when he’s the second to arrive. JC is already sitting at their usual table, sipping on a drink. He smiles as Howie joins him.  
“What flavour?”  
“Strawberry kiwi.” Soon enough, Justin’s there, followed by AJ, who’s looking better, Kevin, who’s looking like he’s pist at the world, Nick, who looks a little pale and Brian, Lance and Joey, who arrive together, talking and laughing.  
“Nick? You ok?” Chris asks, glancing at the younger man across the table. Nick barely looks up and nods, silently. Justin’s eyes grow concerned.  
“Kevin, what’s up, man?” AJ asks, attempting to change the subject. Kevin’s frown deepens, but he swallows and takes a deep breath, prepared to explain. Before he can, Nick has pitched forward into his food. Instantly, Justin is up and around the table.  
“Angel? You ok?” Justin wipes the food off his boyfriend’s face. Nick doesn’t reply. Justin puts the back of his hand to Nick’s forehead and frowns.  
“You guys, he’s warm…” he says quietly. JC is up then, streaking across the food court, in the general direction of Nick’s work. Kevin’s angry mask crumples away to reveal worry and he’s up too, Helping Justin pull Nick up and they’re heading towards the front of the mall. Justin looks back in time to see the rest of them scatter in various directions, he guesses to tell their work that they won’t be back today. Everyone arrives just as they’ve slid Nick in the back and Justin’s climbing in after him. Nick looks even paler now and for a second Justin thinks he’s still passed out, but then Nick opens his eyes.  
“Baby? What happened?”  
“Shh. We’re taking you home, pumpkin. You fainted, I think.” Justin’s sounds are soft, but worried as he brushes the hair away from Nick’s face.  
“But work…” Nick croaks.  
“Shh…it’s fine.” Justin soothes, and now his voice is all calming reassurance. Nick relaxes and is almost asleep when the van stops. Justin, with Joey’s help, carries him inside, laying him on the bed.  
“Get some sleep, sweetie.” Justin says quietly as he turns for the door. Nick reaches out and snags his sleeve.  
“Stay?” Justin doesn’t waste any time, slipping out of his shirt and shoes. Once he’s down to his boxers and a t-shirt, he slips in beside his boyfriend. Suddenly, he shoots up and darts to the bathroom, returning with a thermometer. He helps Nick sit up and takes his temperature. Once Justin is convinced Nick won’t die from whatever he’s got, he places the device on the nightstand and lies back. When Nick can feel his boyfriend’s presents firmly against his back, he finally lets the sleep overtake him. When he wakes Justin insists on taking his temperature again. It’s lower, but Justin gets him a glass of water anyways. After he’s finished it and gotten another one, Justin takes his temperature once more before telling him to go back to sleep. When Justin wakes up, its morning and the smell of coffee indicates that Nick is feeling better. Before entering the kitchen, the younger man sends up a silent prayer of thanks. He knows it’s irrational, but every time one of them gets sick and pulls threw, he feels he’s got to thank whoever saw fit to give him a bit more time with this wonderful man. Nick’s smile is almost blinding when Justin slides into his chair.  
“Morning, Baby.” And with those two simple words, Justin knows his answering smile is just as blinding. It always is when Nick’s voice sounds that softly rough with sleep.  
“Mornin’, Peaches.” Justin always calls Nick something country, he feels it proves that Nick truly is a part of him. Then there’s coffee and a bagel in front of him and Nick’s sitting across from him with his own breakfast. They eat in silence most days.  
“Feeling better?” Justin asks, unnecessarily. Nick smiles anyways. It’s sweet how concerned Justin is.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Then they’re parting as they enter the mall.  
Kevin yawns hugely as he walks into work. Ashley slides him a paper cup of coffee and he inhales it gratefully before even speaking. Once it’s gone, he shakes his head and blinks as he wakes up more.  
“Morning, thanks.” And he shuffles off towards the office to do the books. Kevin hates this part of his job, it’s boring and tedious and he misses the human contact. The morning passes quickly enough and before the boredom can truly do his head in, it’s lunchtime.  
“So, what was up with you yesterday?” JC asks when they’ve all gathered at their table. Kevin blinks.  
“Oh, that? It was nothing.” He shrugs. JC is still staring at him though, curiously intense.  
“Really, it was nothing.” JC still doesn’t look away from him and finally, he rolls his eyes and sighs.  
“Ashley gave his two weeks’ notice and now I’ve got to find a replacement.” He explains. JC gives a tiny triumphant smile and goes back to his burger.  
“You should put up one of those help wanted signs.” He suggests after a quiet moment. Kevin nods. He meant to do that yesterday, but then Nick got sick and he forgot.  
“I’ll ask around, if you want.” AJ offers.  
“Thanks,Bone.”  
JC whistles as he returns from lunch a few weeks later. He’s pretty sure he’s the only one of his friends who always enjoys work. He loves kids and art and he’s pretty sure he’s been working there long enough that when Jordan, the owner, retires in a few years, he’ll be offered the place. If and or when that happens, he’ll be only too happy to accept it. He smiles at the small cluster of kids who are already waiting for him as he begins to explain what the pipe cleaners and other odds and ends are for. He notes that Nate and Molly are sitting together and he smiles to himself. If their friendship ever turns into something more, he thinks they’ll be cute together. Before he realizes it, Chris and AJ have arrived. Chris makes a beeline for Molly and Nate while AJ walks over to Jordan at the counter. He finishes helping the last couple kids and begins to clean up as AJ walks over.  
“Hey there, Babylove.” He smiles and leans in for a kiss. JC pulls away after a moment and rushes off to change. When he returns, AJ and Chris are waiting for him.  
“So, you found a replacement yet?” Joey asks once they get home. Kevin pauses with an arm half out of his shirt.  
“I saw a couple people, but frankly, no one’s good enough. They’re all too weird.” he sighs.  
“You will, sweetpea.” Joey’s look is sympathetic. Kevin finishes getting ready for bed, wordlessly. He knows Joey’s right, but it doesn’t feel like it. With a shutter, he remembers the fellow with the guyliner and pink floral wife beater and preys that tomorrow’s applicants are less frightening. Then he climbs into bed with his boyfriend and takes solace in his solid warmth.  
“So, Jessica, do you have any previous work experience?” Kevin asks, trying to sound interested. She seems like a nice girl so far, if a bit sheltered. Her smile is so sweet, he has an instant picture of her parading across a stage in an extravagant pageant dress. He is so preoccupied with this thought, he almost misses her reply.  
“Well, my dad owns a diner and I’ve been working there for the last couple years.” He nods.  
“Well, I’ll let you know, it was very nice to meet you.” He says when the interview is finally over and his smile actually reaches his eyes this time. She bounds out, happily and he takes a moment to breathe deep before calling for the next applicant.  
“Rough morning?” Howie asks gently as Kevin sits heavily in his chair at lunch. He simply drops his head onto the table. When he looks up again, Joey is walking over, Nick and Brian in toe. Joey walks around behind him and presses down on his shoulders, relieving some of the tension instantly. He smiles up at his boyfriend who flows into the empty chair on his left. Brian takes the one on his right and Nick the one across from him.  
“I think I’ve narrowed it down to two.” He announces a few days later at lunch.  
“I told you you would.” Joey smiles. Kevin smiles back.  
“Well, this run threw is the final step.” Kevin smiles at the two girls later that afternoon. Jessica, the blond, looks a little nervous, but Nicole, the redhead, her pregnant bump just visible, is all confidence.  
“I’ve invited a couple of my friends to help with this simulation. It’s pretty straightforward. One of you will be working the box office and the other the concession stand. After five customers each, you’ll switch. Whomever does the best at both will get the job.” he explains calmly. Jessica takes a deep breath. Kevin pulls out a quarter and tosses it in the air.  
“Call it.”  
“Heads.” Jessica manages to say first. Nicole glares at her, but she doesn’t notice. It comes up heads and Jessica is first at the box office. Kevin notes that once she is behind the counter and actually dealing with people, she returns to the sweet girl she was in the first interview. Nicole, on the other hand, mixes the orders up and when she is told so, doesn’t care. Once they switch, the results are more of the same. Jessica doesn’t mess up once and even when a particularly rude customer confronts her, she is calm and kind in her reply. Nicole is unhelpful and rude. Once the simulation is over, he takes them aside one at a time.  
“Look, Nicole, maybe you’re not really a people person. I’m sorry, but you didn’t get the job. I’ll keep you in mind, though.” He is as kind and polite as he can be when he breaks the news. She nods slowly.  
“Thank you.” And she turns and walks to the door. Jessica is all smiles and profuse thanks and promises she won’t let him down. Kevin smiles indulgently at her and he knows he’s made the right choice. There is a spring in his step as he walks to the van.  
“Bowling?” he offers up as he pulls out.  
“Sure.” Is the general consensus. When they reach the bowling alley and find their lane, Kevin thinks he spots a familiar head and goes over to investigate. He stops a few feet away, encase he’s wrong and watches as Jeff wipes the tears from a girl’s face. He is close enough to hear when Jeff says.  
“Nicole, I’m sure you’ll get it next time.” Nicole suddenly stands up, nearly upsetting the table in her haste and glares at him.  
“Next time? This baby’s due in less than seven months and you think I’ll get the job next time? I’m pregnant! Do you realize that there won’t be a next time for another five years at least?” Jeff looks sheepish and that’s all Kevin needs to see. Quietly, he slinks back to his friends.  
“I know who the girl is.” He says upon his return.  
“Who?” AJ and Nick are all eager eyes.  
“Her name’s Nicole. Remember, the redhead from the simulation?”  
“The mean one?” JC frowns. Kevin nods.  
“I wonder if drew knows?” Howie asks.  
“What happened to it’s not our place?” Chris asks. Howie rolls his eyes.  
“Are you kidding? This is better than general hospital.” His friends give him strange looks.  
“How would you know, D?” Brian asks calmly. Howie blushes and begins to cram fries into his mouth.  
“Tell me you don’t?” Joey looks stricken. Howie doesn’t reply.  
“How can you watch that garbage? YNR is obviously superior.” AJ points out. Howie almost chokes. Justin just shakes his head.  
“Kids…Honestly, we can’t take you anywhere, can we?” he sighs. Nick chuckles.  
“Whatever you say, pint size.” Justin pouts childishly, until Nick kisses him.  
The end.


End file.
